


Francesca, Last Mother of Paradox

by The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot



Series: The wartimes [6]
Category: Faction Paradox (Audio Plays), Faction Paradox (Comics), Faction Paradox - Various Authors
Genre: Background Eighth Doctor, Monachposis, Post-War Universe, Sad, Voodoo, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot/pseuds/The_faction_known_as_dot_dot_dot
Summary: This is set after the Faction Paradox Comics it skips the plot that would happen in it choosing instead to focus on the greater Post-War Universe set in the Immediate aftermath of The War.
Series: The wartimes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122341





	1. After London, an introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the Faction Paradox Comics it skips the plot that would happen in it choosing instead to focus on the greater Post-War Universe set in the Immediate aftermath of The War.

After the incident with the mammoth and King George, Mother Francesca and her aid fled from London, they fled from that time, for no aid would be given. Broken and alone Francesca and her aid walked across history hunting for any sign of wartime survivors that might help them. Of course they had met some such as the Renegade who’s wedding they attended the four elementals and The Mammoth King, but they would give no aid one had forgotten, the four resented and the Mammoth King was something Other.   
  


this is the story of Mother Francesca and her aid in the Post War universe.


	2. Flight of the Timeshrine

A Timeshrine drifts within the ruined vortex. Inside are two agents of Faction Paradox. They are battered and beaten. On of them awakes. Her name is Mother Francesca, and she just saw her plan to restore the Faction fail. She checks the altar of the shrine. She realises that the ritual that powers the shrine is broken. They are drifting alone just her. At this she remembers her aid and runs to. Their side. Alive. Mother Francesca breaths a sigh of relief. She sit down on the floor.  
They had barely escaped London and as soon as they had the Kings wife had attacked. Damaging the shrine while in the vortex they had eventually managed to evade her but the shrine was ruined and in the conflict both Francesca and her aid had been rendered unconscious.

Mother Francesca waits for her aid to come round. It takes a few minutes, and while waiting the time shrine starts to shake and make loud noises which would unsettle most people, Mother Francesca is not a person so is not unsettled. When the aid awakens the shrine is screaming even louder. Mother Francesca staggers over to the control alter and interfaces with it. She realises that they are about to fall out of the vortex. She know she will most likely die. She worry’s about her aid and wonder how she can protect them. She knows she can not. She hopes if they die it will be quick and painless for her aid.   
  


the shrine is spat out in to deep space. Mother Francesca looks out and realises she is not dead and nor is her aid. She feels relief once more.

out side she realises that the odds of them being found by any space faring race is unlikely.   
she picks up he still weak aid and carries them to an anti chamber. In side are seven cryo pods. Mother Francesca tell her aid that they will wait in the pods until a ship finds them of the shrine somehow fixes itself. She calmly helps the aid into a slumber she knows they might not wake up from. And the she too enters a pod.   
  


Outside the ship time moves on. But the War is over. Their are only shadows and the wounded to remind the universe of it.


End file.
